Episode 1: Earth is a Twin Tail World
Contents EPISODE 1: EARTH IS A TWIN TAIL WORLD ( Japanese title---"Chikyū wa Tsuintēru no Hoshi" (地球はツインテールの星) ) Episode Overview Mitsuka Soji is in Seventh Heaven on his first day of High School. Not only are there numerous girls who wear their hair in twin tails, but he gets to submit a request to have a Twin Tail Admirers Club, too. After school, at his mother's cafe, Soji meets a strange, white haired, busty young woman, named Twoearle. She offers him a red bracelet, and after much argument, she forces it on Soji's wrist, and then teleports Soji, his childhood friend Akia, and herself to the city's Exhibition Hall. A major commotion has already begun, with monsters from another dimension, called Elemelians, trying to capture girls with the twin tail hairstyle, and steal their 'attribute (spiritual) power', including the girl that is the Student Council President of Soji's school. Incensed by the fact that the girls who have had their attribute power removed, then instantly lose their twin tail hairstyle, Soji offers to help in any way. Twoearle tells Soji to go through a " Henshin " (Transformation Sequence), and much to his shock and surprise, he becomes the Twin Tail Warrior, TailRed, a cute adolescent FEMALE with long twin tails. Losing no time, she attempts to vanquish the monster, but has much trouble controlling her newfound powers and fighting abilities. The monster, Lizardguildy, also has trouble concentrating in battle, and simultaneously trying to control his doll fetish. But TailRed is the victor, Lizardguildy is dispatched, and all of the girls have their twin tails restored. TailRed is congratulated by the Student Council President, and then she runs away, shy of the publicity. Later, back at the Elemelians Earthly HQ, they review the videotape of the battle, vowing revenge for their defeat today, and the loss of Lizardgildy. This Episode's Story During the morning lecture on the first day of school, Soji Mitsuka is not paying any attention to what is being said. Instead, his full devotion is being used to look for and identify girls in the audience who style their hair in twin tails. And Soji is very pleased that there are so many girls who wear that hair style, including one girl who sticks out her tongue at Soji. Later, in class, the teacher asks the students to fill out a survey telling what they hope to accomplish in school. Soji writes down that he wants to establish a Twin Tail Admirers Club as an after school project. He is told " Baka " ( Stupid ) by another classmate. After school, Soji and Aika, his female childhood friend, are walking home. They get into a friendly argument that quickly escalates into a friendly brawl ! Aika easily wins, just as Soji's mother comes walking by. She invites the couple to stop by her restaurant for an after school snack, and then leaves. However, a mysterious young woman has been secretly watching them the whole time. ( In a flashback, a girl with the short twin tails, from Soji's class, is running down a dark, deserted hallway. Something is following her, something very frightening ! ) At the restaurant, Soji and Aika are still arguing about the school's proposed Twin Tail Club. Suddenly, Soji notices a mysterious young woman seated in the dining area, hiding behind a newspaper, even though the restaurant is closed. Then just as suddenly, the mystery woman is sitting next to Soji, at the bar. Her communication device goes off, just before Aika tries to touch her. Aika is rebuffed with a force field. The young woman announces that her name is Twoearle, as she offers Soji a red bracelet to wear. Aika objects to the gift, and an argument breaks out. The disagreement between the three heightens when Twoearle tells Soji that all girls on earth that wear their hair in twin tails are in danger. Distracting Soji by that remark, Twoearle shoves the red bracelet onto his wrist. Then using her communication device, she teleports herself and Soji to the city's downtown Exhibition Hall. Aika is inadvertently sucked into the teleportation, and comes with them, too. The three come out of teleportation on a garden patio overlooking the Exhibition Hall. There they find an unconscious girl, and without her hair in twin tails. She awakens wondering what happened, and tells everyone that she never has had her hair in twin tails, something that Soji knows to be untrue. Twoearle declares that she has had her 'attribute power' stolen by the Elemelians. A girl's scream alerts the trio to the commotion in the parking lot of the Exhibition Hall. The Elemelian monster, Lizardguildy, and many minions, are capturing girls with twin tails, and taking their attributes, stripping them of the desire to wear twin tails. But Lizardguildy is also having trouble with his fetish, and wants to stop the mission, so he can have his picture taken with a twin tailed little girl holding a teddy bear. This he tries to do, but the Elemelian's mission must continue. Now raging at the sight of girls losing their desire for twin tails, Soji asks Twoearle what he can do. She tells him to transform in order to access a battle suit, with which to fight the invaders. He does, but transitions into an adolescent girl wearing a battle maiden's power suit and TWIN TAILS !!! He, now she, sees herself in the outside mirror of a minivan, and is shocked and surprised. Why, but why ? Twoearle bluntly states that the gender change is a mystery. Nevertheless, the battle maiden dispatches several minions with a flick of her wrist. Lizardguildy wants to know who she is, but it takes a few moments for her to think up a name for herself---TailRed ! Good, but TailRed is now having trouble controlling and executing her new powers. The battle with Lizardguildy now moves to the roof of the Exhibition Hall, as TailRed accesses her weapon, an electronic sword called, " Blazer Blade ". Lizardguildy wants a picture of TailRed holding a little girl's doll to mollify his fetish, but has a taste of TailRed's sword instead. A fatal blow to Lizardguildy has him asking a final request, that is, if he can touch TailRed's twin tails. The answer is NO ! Lizardguildy disintegrates into an electrical storm, and dissipates. The various girls now have their twin tails restored, as well as their memories. But a shy and embarrassed TailRed does not want to stick around for publicity, so she leaves, with her only saying her name to explain who she is. Back at Elemelian Headquarters, a space ship orbiting an asteroid near Earth, the fighters are viewing a video of the battle, and vow revenge on TailRed for the loss of Lizardguildy. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Episodes